Leçon de danse
by Midori Yume
Summary: UA Cinderella Phenomenon. Touchée par la malédiction de Cendrillon, Sodia Riella Britton est devenue la servante personnelle du prince Sorey et se doit d'assister à la leçon de danse de ce dernier...


Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia, de Tales of Zestiria ou de Tales of the Abyss ne sont pas ma propriété, ni l'univers de Cinderella Phenomenon et… vous connaissez la suite qui va avec.

Note : Avant toute chose, si vous avez la moindre plainte à adresser au sujet de cette fic, veuillez les adresser à la beta et non à l'auteur. Après tout, c'est entièrement de sa faute si cette fic a vu le jour… Ben oui, si elle ne m'avait pas montré ce jeu… D'ailleurs, je vous le recommande d'autant plus qu'il est gratuit mais évitez de prendre la version Android qui semble souffrir de bugs et préférez la version sur Steam.

Note 2 : Cette fic s'inspire de la route de Rod. Je laisse volontairement des détails dans le vague comme Kal a d'autres projets sur cet univers. Considérez cela comme une mise en bouche.

Playlist : Broken Cinderella – Yoru Sagara

* * *

 **Leçon de danse**

Depuis qu'elle avait été touchée par la malédiction de Cendrillon à cause d'une sorcière, Sodia Riella Britton, princesse héritière du trône d'Angielle avait vu sa vie complètement bouleversée.

Du jour au lendemain, elle, la princesse héritière était devenue une roturière vêtue de hardes. Et pire que tout, tout le monde avait oublié son droit de naissance, son droit au trône. Personne ne se souvenait qu'elle était la princesse. Ni ses sujets, ni les habitants du palais royal, ni même son propre père, le roi d'Angielle, qui n'avait pas reconnu sa propre fille. C'est comme si son existence avait été totalement effacée de la mémoire des gens.

Enfin… presque. Dans son malheur, elle avait été néanmoins recueillie au Marchen, un lieu où se regroupaient tous les individus maudits par les sorcières. Dans cet endroit, tous les maudits se souvenaient qu'elle avait été la princesse héritière – plus tard, elle avait appris que seuls les fées, les sorcières et les maudits étaient capables de se rappeler de qui elle était – et on lui avait expliqué que pour briser la malédiction de Cendrillon, elle devait accomplir trois bonnes actions. Au début, Sodia était si sûre d'elle qu'elle pensait lever sa malédiction rapidement mais au bout de plusieurs jours, même si elle refusa de l'avouer devant tous les autres membres du Marchen, elle devait admettre qu'accomplir ne serait-ce qu'une bonne action était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les gens de son royaume ne la surnommaient pas sans raison La Princesse de Glace.

Les responsables du Marchen lui avaient donc conseillé de s'associer avec une autre personne. D'avoir un partenaire. Deux têtes valaient mieux qu'une pour réfléchir et cela permettait de s'entraider mutuellement pour briser la malédiction de chacun. Contre toute attente, et en dépit de son bon sens, Sodia avait décidé de quérir l'aide de Mikleo, son demi-frère.

Après le décès de la mère de Sodia, le roi Peony avait pris une seconde épouse – de naissance bien plus modeste que lui car elle était une femme du peuple et non une noble – et avait adopté les deux enfants de celle-ci, Sorey et Mikleo, les faisant tous entrer dans la famille royale. Par ce deuxième mariage, Sorey et Mikleo étaient devenus les demi-frères de Sodia et des princes.

Du temps où elle avait été la princesse héritière, Sodia n'avait jamais pu accepter sa belle-famille. Parce qu'il restait calme et silencieux, elle pouvait encore tolérer la présence de Mikleo mais celle de Sorey lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Il ne cessait de babiller sur l'histoire du Livre Céleste, les ruines, les contes de fées… le tout avec un grand sourire comme si ce qu'il racontait était extraordinaire. Bah, qu'est-ce qu'un roturier devenu prince par les circonstances avait d'intéressant à raconter à part des bêtises idéalistes ?

Cela étant dit, Sodia était forcée de reconnaître qu'à cause de sa malédiction, les rôles étaient inversés. Comme personne au palais ne se souvenait de son existence, Sorey avait été propulsé prince héritier [1] et aux yeux de tous, elle était devenue la roturière. Sauf pour son ancien chevalier personnel Flynn Scifo qui, étrangement, se rappelait bien d'elle comme la princesse héritière et de Mikleo. Au Marchen, où ils se retrouvèrent de façon inattendue, la princesse rousse comprit pourquoi Mikleo était capable de se remémorer son existence : lui aussi avait été touché par une malédiction, – dans son cas, c'était celle de la Petite Sirène – raison pour laquelle il était muet – chose que Sodia savait mais elle ignorait que c'était à cause d'une malédiction. Cela expliquait la présence de la petite peluche qu'il portait en permanence sur son épaule, une petite peluche en forme de petite fille blonde aux cheveux courts, portant une légère robe, une ombrelle, des gants et des bottes en cuir. Apparemment, elle se prénommait Edna et une fée l'avait offerte à Mikleo pour lui permettre de s'exprimer.

Au moins, leurs retrouvailles au Marchen avaient permis de mettre les choses au clair entre eux. En temps normal, Mikleo lui avait toujours témoigné de l'indifférence mais cette fois, il laissa tomber le masque et lui balança toute la vérité : il avait toujours haï Sodia pour la froideur et l'hostilité qu'elle avait montré à sa famille et la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était retenu jusqu'à présent, c'était à cause de Sorey. Il avait même ajouté cruellement que depuis qu'elle était partie du palais, il était bien plus heureux et qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé de l'aider à briser sa malédiction. Pourtant, Sodia l'avait choisi comme partenaire et constatant le manque d'enthousiasme de Mikleo, les responsables du Marchen firent jouer leurs relations pour introduire Sodia au palais et forcer la main du prince.

Résultat : Sodia était devenue la servante personnelle de Sorey.

Inutile de dire que lorsqu'il découvrit Sodia au palais en tant que servante personnelle de son frère, Mikleo faillit faire une syncope…

Cependant, comme l'existence de Sodia avait été oubliée et que Sorey était devenu prince héritier, il lui incombait désormais tout l'entraînement qui allait avec : leçons d'histoire, de protocole ou de danse entre autres. Si la princesse rousse devait reconnaître que Sorey se débrouillait très bien en histoire – la matière l'avait toujours intéressé après tout –, il était… totalement désolant pour les leçons de protocole ou de danse. Surtout de danse d'ailleurs.

Tout avait commencé à la fin du repas de la famille royale, lorsque Sorey expliquait les difficultés de son entraînement de prince héritier. Peony expliquait gentiment à son fils adoptif qu'il allait lancer un bal à son honneur pour qu'il puisse trouver une femme et la prendre pour épouse, tradition que le roi était obligé de respecter. Bien sûr, en tant que servante personnelle de Sorey, Sodia fut présente à tout l'entretien.

« Mais père, je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à trouver quelqu'un pour me marier. Et puis, cela m'est difficile de le reconnaître, mais je danse si maladroitement que… »

« Allons Sorey, je suis sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement, tu seras prêt pour le bal. » l'encouragea sa mère.

« Mais je me sens tellement paralysé devant l'instructeur royal. » se plaignit le jeune homme. « Ce serait tellement mieux si j'étais face à une personne avec qui je suis à l'aise. Oh, je sais ! Mikleo, pourrais-tu m'aider pour mes cours de danse ? »

Mikleo qui était en train de boire un verre d'eau faillit s'étouffer en entendant son frère et en avalant l'eau de travers. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates.

« Prince Mikleo est un bon danseur ? » ne put s'empêcher de questionner Sodia.

En tant que servante, elle devait assister au repas royal en gardant le silence, mais cette fois, la surprise avait été trop forte. Sorey ne lui en tint cependant aucune rigueur.

« Bien sûr ! Il est tellement doué en tout Sodia ! C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas l'entendre chanter ! Il avait une si belle voix avant… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Pendant son séjour au Marchen, Sodia avait appris qu'à l'exception d'elle-même, la famille royale était au courant de la malédiction de Mikleo mais c'était un secret qu'elle évitait de divulguer à toute autre personne. Pour éviter d'en dire trop, Sorey changea rapidement de sujet.

« De toute façon, Mikleo sait tout faire ! Il sait cuisiner… »

« Prince Mikleo sait cuisiner ? » s'exclama Sodia.

La princesse rousse était incapable de cuisiner, même pas un œuf. Elle avait réussi l'exploit de cramer une salade. Si on exceptait Flynn, il n'y avait pas pire cuisinier qu'elle dans tout Angielle. Autant dire que le fait que son demi-frère sache cuisiner l'impressionnait grandement… même si elle considérait cela comme une tâche indigne de son rang. Une princesse n'avait pas à devoir savoir cuisiner. Elle avait d'autres devoirs à remplir bien plus importants.

« Evidemment ! Lors de mon dernier anniversaire, il m'a préparé une excellente glace vanille-chocolat nappée de crème chantilly. Un délice ! Et il est un danseur exceptionnel ! J'aimerais que tu puisses le voir danser Sodia. Ses mouvements sont si fluides, élégants, gracieux quand il danse ! »

« Sorey ! Tu racontes des détails sans intérêt à une servante ! » s'écria Mikleo d'une voix embarrassée par l'intermédiaire de sa peluche.

Son visage, comme le constatait Sodia, était écarlate, à la limite du cramoisi.

« Allons Mikleo, ne te sens pas si gêné ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime dire que mon petit frère est si talentueux ! »

Visiblement, son cadet ne savait que répondre devant ce flot de compliments…

« Alors, tu veux venir m'aider ? » ajouta Sorey d'une voix anxieuse.

« Je… Bien sûr, Sorey… Si je peux t'aider… Mais l'instructeur royal a peut-être plus d'expérience pour t'enseigner, non ? »

« Non, je préfère que ce soit toi. » répliqua son aîné en lui adressant un sourire éclatant, tel un enfant qui vient d'obtenir le jouet tant désiré pour son anniversaire. « Je me sens bien plus à l'aise avec toi. Merci Mikleo ! »

« Ce n'est rien Sorey. Il est tout à fait normal que je t'apporte mon soutien. » répondit son frère d'une voix quelque peu mal assurée.

« Sodia assistera à l'entraînement aussi. Elle pourra peut-être aider elle aussi. »

« Bien évidemment. » dit la princesse rousse d'un ton professionnel tout en s'inclinant devant son demi-frère. « En tant que votre servante personnelle, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que vous soyez prêt pour le jour du bal. »

-§-

Le trio s'était rassemblé dans la salle du trône qui était déserte quand le roi n'y était pas, constituant ainsi le lieu idéal pour s'entraîner. La pièce avait un large espace, suffisant pour s'entraîner et avec ses nombreux chandeliers, elle était bien éclairée en ce début de soirée.

Si la pièce d'entraînement était idéale, l'élève à entraîner était en revanche désespérant…

« Aïe » grogna Sorey. « Désolé Mikleo, j'ai encore heurté ta jambe sans le vouloir. »

Cela faisait la onzième fois que le prince héritier aux cheveux châtain ne dépassait pas le cinquième pas de la valse qu'il était censé apprendre, songeait intérieurement Sodia. Les trois premières fois, il avait écrasé involontairement les pieds de Mikleo. La quatrième, il l'avait fait trébucher et la cinquième, il l'avait carrément renversé par terre. Les essais suivants étaient du même acabit… Mikleo avait pourtant expliqué à son frère qu'en tant que cavalier, il devait mener la danse pour que sa future partenaire puisse suivre mais en dépit de ses efforts, Sorey était… désastreux. Même avec deux jambes gauches, il était difficile de faire pire que lui, pensait la princesse rousse.

Mikleo avait tenté d'inverser les rôles pour montrer à Sorey comment mener une danse mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le prince héritier ne progressait pas d'un pouce et il commençait à se sentir frustré.

« Rah, je n'y arrive pas ! » s'agaça le jeune homme avant de s'efforcer de se calmer.

Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent alors vers sa servante personnelle qui le surveillait calmement.

« Dis-moi Sodia, est-ce que tu sais danser ? » demanda-t-il.

La question prit brièvement la rousse de court mais elle sut réagir promptement.

« Oui, je sais… un peu danser, je suppose. »

« Histoire, protocole, danse… Tu es une servante extraordinaire Sodia ! Tu sais tellement de choses ! »

« Je… J'ai juste lu certains livres qui en parlaient. »

Il valait mieux éviter de dire à Sorey que si elle savait tout cela, c'était parce qu'elle était la princesse héritière d'Angielle et qu'il était normal qu'elle maîtrise tout ce que son devoir lui ordonnait. Sorey ne se souvenait plus d'elle.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'avec un partenaire différent, je me montrerai moins catastrophique. Après tout, c'est une femme qu'il faudra que je mène à la danse, non ? »

Sodia trouvait la logique de Sorey totalement absurde. Ce n'était pas en changeant de partenaire qu'il allait se mettre à progresser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mikleo pour sonder son opinion mais à sa surprise, il lui jeta un regard torve. Bon, en réalité, ce n'était pas si surprenant vu que son demi-frère aux cheveux blancs argentés l'avait toujours détestée mais c'était surtout l'intensité de cette hostilité qui avait étonné la rousse. S'il en avait été capable, ses yeux violets auraient lancé des éclairs pour la foudroyer sur place. Sorey, qui tournait le dos à son frère à ce moment, ne put le remarquer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Sodia ? »

La princesse héritière aurait voulu refuser mais en tant que servante personnelle de Sorey, elle était obligée d'accepter. Même s'il n'avait pas été formulé comme tel, il s'agissait implicitement d'un ordre. Elle prit donc la main que lui tendait Sorey avec un grand sourire.

« Mademoiselle, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? » demanda-t-il.

Sodia évita soigneusement de regarder en direction de Mikleo. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un poids brûlant sur ses épaules…

Comme prévu, le changement de partenaire n'améliorait en rien les capacités désastreuses de Sorey en matière de danse. Sodia ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer après que son demi-frère lui ait écrasé les pieds six fois d'affilé.

« Non, non et non. » soupira le prince. « Je vois bien que je ne fais aucun progrès de cette manière. Ce serait mieux si je pouvais visualiser la façon de mener la valse. Mikleo, pourrais-tu me faire une démonstration en dansant avec Sodia ? »

« QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux concernés.

Elle ? Danser avec Mikleo ? Il y avait plus de chances de trouver une poule avec des dents que de danser avec son demi-frère aux cheveux immaculés !

« Oui, ce sera plus facile pour moi d'apprendre la valse, je pense. » dit Sorey sans se rendre compte de ce que son idée avait provoqué dans l'esprit de Mikleo et de Sodia. « Mikleo est un excellent danseur et du peu que j'ai pu apercevoir, tu sembles bien te débrouiller Sodia. Je pense qu'avec vous deux, je progresserai très rapidement. »

Sodia était littéralement atterrée et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son demi-frère, elle put constater qu'il avait une réaction similaire à la sienne. Cependant, avant que quiconque puisse intervenir, une nouvelle voix monocorde résonna mais seuls Mikleo et Sodia purent l'entendre.

« Allons Mibo, avoue que tu es curieux de jauger le niveau de danse de la princesse. »

Mikleo se mit alors à pincer fortement les joues de sa peluche pour la faire taire.

Comme l'avait découvert Sodia lors de ses retrouvailles au Marchen avec son demi-frère, Edna, la petite peluche qui permettait à ce dernier de s'exprimer, était dotée de sa propre volonté. Elle partageait les pensées du jeune prince, lui permettant ainsi de communiquer avec les autres, mais elle semblait également prendre un malin plaisir à outrepasser son rôle et n'hésitait pas à faire partager les pensées les plus embarrassantes de Mikleo. Plusieurs fois, Sodia avait vu Mikleo tenter de faire taire Edna. A se demander qui avait l'autorité sur l'autre, la peluche ou l'humain…

« Aïe, aïe, c'est bon, je me tais Mibo. » grogna Edna.

« Encore une fois, tu te permets d'ajouter des détails sans intérêt Edna. » s'exaspéra son propriétaire.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tes pensées sont si bruyantes Mibo. Et encore, celle-là est correcte. A moins que tu préfères que je dévoile tes fantasmes cachés à chaque fois que tu aperçois le magnifique sourire de ton précieux… »

Cette fois, les joues de Mikleo devinrent rouges comme le feu et il tenta d'étrangler Edna pour la contraindre au silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mikleo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Sorey.

Son frère sursauta mais il réussit à reprendre rapidement contenance.

« Non, tout va bien Sorey. » répondit-il.

Puis il se tourna vers Sodia en lui tendant le bras.

« Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette valse mademoiselle ? »

Puis il ajouta plus bas :

« Allez, joue le jeu. C'est pour faire plaisir à Sorey. »

Du coup, Sodia accepta son invitation, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle devait l'admettre : Mikleo était un bon danseur. Il menait sans difficulté la valse et elle comptait sans souci ses pas pour l'accompagner. Pas une fois ils s'accrochèrent. Pas une fois, ils trébuchèrent ou ne se marchèrent sur les pieds. Ils se déplaçaient harmonieusement, en légèreté et en rythme tout en étant gracieux. C'était parfait. Il ne manquait plus que les musiciens et la musique.

Après quelques minutes, ils mirent fin à la danse et se séparèrent, chacun étant quelque peu gêné par cette soudaine proximité. Sorey toutefois, y fut aveugle, se contentant d'applaudir et d'exprimer son admiration.

« Félicitations Mikleo, tu étais super. Comme toujours, tu danses parfaitement. Toi aussi Sodia. Quand vous étiez en train de valser, on aurait dit… qu'il y avait de la magie dans les airs. »

Le visage de Mikleo était entièrement rouge. Sodia aurait juré qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf.

« Hum, je pense que cette démonstration m'a mieux permis de voir mes erreurs. » continua Sorey sans se douter de rien. « Mikleo, pouvons-nous reprendre ensemble ? Je crois que je vais réussir cette fois. »

Le cadet semblait incapable de réagir. Sodia décida donc de le tirer d'embarras… pour cette fois.

« Si je puis me permettre votre Altesse, l'heure me semble bien avancée et une lourde journée vous attend demain. » commenta-t-elle d'un ton professionnel. « Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Le prince Mikleo également. »

« Oh, je suis désolé Mikleo. Je n'avais pas vu à quel point tu étais fatigué. »

« Ce… Ce n'est rien Sorey. »

Il fut le premier à quitter la salle du trône en courant, ce qui étonna son frère. Ce dernier échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Sodia qui haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

Au moins, cet événement eut un effet bénéfique. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, Sorey commença enfin à s'améliorer en danse. Et Mikleo semblait très concerné par ses progrès…

* * *

[1] Je sais que Mikleo est plus âgé que Sorey mais dans cette fic, pour les besoins de l'histoire, on va considérer que Sorey est l'aîné.


End file.
